User talk:Pata3pon
Welcome, Pata3pon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Dark Heroes page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rathaxe (Talk) 15:30, April 23, 2011 Neh heh heh heh heh heh...! keh heh heh heh heh heh! anu gawa mo? wag mo sabihin that your trying to steal my RARE ITEM!! natatamad ako.. walang makausap! (slogturtle mode muna me) okie back to business! im gonna munch on some zacknels(nsi pa kami kumakain.. really) slogturtle mode uli.. Neheheheheheh! --Uhoari123 (pinsan mo ko no!) Hello I dont think you should put this mutch informarion about your self on any website. Something bad could happen Hello I dont think you should put this mutch informarion about your self on any website. Something bad could happen sorry sorry for the double post sorry sorry for the double post Problem So i read your story the mysterious Pata-pole.Actually your Uberhero(Sammy) is hero! Hero was turned into stone so almighty gave his spirit to Hero turning him into an Uberhero duh.There can't be 2 Heroes.Uberheroes are otherworld patapons while Hero is just one patapon with a mask.Wait what? Its confusing now Sounded... like NAUGHTYFINS?!?! - How did you knew about I'm making a story about the Mysterious Pata-Pole? Uhoari123 didn't blog that! Just asking don't be mad! ^_^ OMG! Creepy.... I sounded like Naughtyfins! Oh well ♥! seriously... nagagaya ka na talaga kay naughtyfins. --Uhoari123 ''Describe the Dark Heroes (My Opinion)http://patapon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Pata3pon&action=edit&section=1Edit *Ragewolf - madaling magalit, seryoso ba?, in love kay Naughtyfins???? *Naughtyfins - maarte, OF COURSE! PRINCESS PATAPON! *Sonarchy - prideful *Ravenous - RARE ITEM!! (Napapahawa na tuloy ako kay Ravenous :D) *Buzzcrave - matakaw (napahawa ang pinsan ko sa iyo Buzzcrave!!) *Slogturtle - Zzzzz.....tamad? minsan lang... *Miss Covet-Hiss - I WILL KILL YOU COVET-HISS!! Ndi ako pipigil hanggang maging mabait ka na! Describe the Dark Heroes (My Opinion) by Uhoari123'' *Ragewolf- parang ako! kaya paborito ko! and he always speaks about HEAP! OF! JUNK! *Naughtyfins- Pooch?!?! Seriously... she's making Ragewolf her miniature poodle! *Sonarchy- "Papa"?!?! Seriously... his father's a gay! And I'm Prideful(sometimes). Especially when showing off my Rare Item!!! *Ravenous- list of RARE ITEMS 1. My beloved Shoulderbag(container of Rare Items) 2. PSP(I couldn't live without it!) 3. Cellphone(Used to get me back on rhythm has songs of patapon) 4. Charger(i always endevour to NOT break my charger) 5. My equipment in Patapon 3!!! I Have LOTS of rare items!! *Buzzcrave- steak...batchoy...spaghetti...chicken...yum! *Slogturtle- likes to sleep during class... and at times... hates chores. *Miss Covet-Hiss- Things To Hate About Miss Ugly-Hiss 1. HE... I MEAN SHE... KILLED RAGEWOLF!!! 2. He's GAY! What else?!?! Re:REALLY CONFUSED Well Hindi palang ako natapos ng Patapon 3,stuck ako sa "A Greedy Spies Three outpost".Suggest ko ma pick mo youn mass favorite mo.Magaling ako sa english pero kunting wrong spelling sa Filipino.If your always angry you pick Ragewolf,if you always wanna look at something sexy,you pick Naughtyfins.How about you pick both of them like:Ragewolf first,after quest,Naughtyfins next" Okay? Hey! May ginawa ka ba sa Patapon 3 Tips? naprotektahan ni User:Rah Gashapon eh. Mark 12:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Mark Anthony PSP problem? I've read some of your posts concerning your PSP overheating and going gray. I think its because you overclocked your PSP and practically fried the mother board or just tired it out. Tell me any other problems you encounter, I MIGHT be able to help you. Hmm....yeah probably you overclocked it and tired it out. Just to be sure you DID overclock it, go back to the start screen, press select and look at your CPU CLOCK XMB and CPU CLOCK GAME, if its default then its probably another problem, if its not default and its in the hundreds then its probably you overclocked it Blame Naughtyfins! yeah ignore the headline....umm its probably cause of a previous accident? did you drop your psp or something? cause in the range of 4 years, my psp has never encountered any problem o.o Blame RageWolf! yet again ignore that, umm yeah probably a past accident with your psp, did you like drop it? err get it wet? Summon challenge I like that idea! but the sad news is, I can't make a specific badge for one user :( But I could, on the otherhand, give the winner a little banner on the home page? (Like the one on Sebapon's page. You get your own personal picture and writing! Tell me your ideas, and you can get this competition up and running. If you need help, you can copy the design of my boss farming challenge. Good luck! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S Maybe you should put that story into a blog? Instead of a talk page? That would be a lot better. Blah blah blah.... ikaw tlga in charge... ok! natatamad ako. slogturtle; yeah. ndi pa ko kumakain... hehe!! The meal awaiting me could lead to wind or cramps, but it looks really tasty, so I shall imbibe it, and hold my breath. Actually nag dinner na ko. Keeheeheehee! Heh! They don't call me Slog-Sammy for nothing. 0_0 Tinawag ko lang sa sarili ko un. --Uhoari123 PSP Sreenshots Hi, I just want you to know that it was a Screenshot plugin. My cousin put it in my PSP then by pressing the Mute button (button with a note) it automatically takes pics and saves it to your photos. Mage07 10:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Patapon username Hey, i finished it for you! Dont let them scare you ;), mike TY Thanks... and BTW, i'm 13... Mage07 13:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) slideshow thingy hey. i'm new here... umm. just one question. how do you make those slideshow thingy at your profile page? umm.. please answer at my talk page. Thanks! ~Dark~ 03:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you leave the group? Mage07 07:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Sige... sabi mo eh... Mage07 07:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PEEWEE?! ignore the headline...again, anyhow, BA'T KA UMALIS! DID THE PORCUPINES SCARE YOU AWAY? D: Heya... Happy b-day Jona! Mage07 07:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) wow is this really your birthday? me too!! haha :) btw happy b-day, sorry to post this at night because too much business at this day /*Birthday..*/ hey is this your birthday? wow.. you have the same birthday as me! haha :) btw, happy birthday and keep editing the patapedia, good luck! ~Dark~ 15:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)